Goku in Alagaesia
by dragonrider goku
Summary: After an accident in the Hyperbolic time chamber, Goku is sent to Alagaesia and finds out about the war between the varden and the empire, what will Goku do? find out now.  Rated T for violence
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer**: Dragonrider Goku does not own Dragonball/Z/GT or the Inheritance Cycle, they are owned by the people who own them.

Goku was training in the hyperbolic time chamber with Vegeta when there was a large flash of light. Out of the light appeared a large transparent figure. If it hadn't been glowing with a bright red, they wouldn't have seen it at all. The creature said something in a language that neither Goku nor Vegeta could understand. Then suddenly the entire time chamber began to shake. Then the chamber went pitch black and the two saiyans were thrown into a dark void.

Goku woke up to a man wearing armor telling him to get up. He stood up and looked around. He was standing on a grassy plain with a large caravan out behind the group of soldiers.

"Where am I?" Goku asked the soldiers.

"You're just outside the varden camp. We're on our way to the city of Dras-Leona. Now answer my question, who are you?" the soldier in front replied.

"I'm Son Goku hero of Earth and defender of the innocent. I was training in my time chamber with my friend Vegeta when there was a flash of light and a figure cloaked in red light appeared. The next thing I knew I was being woken up by you guys."

"I may not know what this time chamber is, but I do know that by the fact that you were training in it, you must be some kind of warrior. If you truly are from another time and can fight, we could use you on our side in the war. Are you a magician or a soldier?"

"I am a fighter, but I'm not sure if I want to join you in this war or not."

"Either way, we will be taking you to see Nasuada. She will determine whether or not you can join us and if so, she will inform you about this world."

Then the soldiers surrounded Goku and forced him to walk towards the camp. The camp was made of many temporary homes that can be easily moved. The people inside gave him curious looks as he passed them. He eventually reached a large pavilion with a total of six creatures guarding it. Two were smaller than any normal human, two were also soldiers like the ones with Goku, and the others were largest and had horns on top of their heads.

The soldiers asked the guards if they could bring Goku to Nasuada and explained as best they could about what Goku had told them just outside the camp. Two of the guards went inside the pavilion and were in there for a few minutes. They then came out and admitted the soldiers to escort Goku inside. Once inside, Goku saw a woman sitting behind a table with two men standing next to it. The soldiers paid their respects to the three and introduced Goku.

"I am lady Nasuada and these are Roran Stronghammer and Eragon Shadeslayer. I hear you are a fighter from another world and that you somehow traveled here. I would like to know more about what your specialties are in fighting so that I may judge whether you are worthy of joining the Varden or not." Nasuada said from behind the throne.

"It is my pleasure lady Nasuada." Goku told Nasuada "I am a martial artist from Earth, I am a member of an almost extinct race called the saiyans, and I know many powerful moves such as the Kamehameha wave and the kioken. If you need me to take out a powerful opponent, I will happily oblige, but I will not kill anyone unless they pose a threat to the entire world."

"Well then Goku, I may not know what the Kamehameha wave and kioken are, but I'm sure they will help us greatly in our travels if we need them. Unfortunately I have no means of finding out just how strong you are without giving you a chance to show it. I would like you to spar with either Eragon or Roran in order to find out what the best position in my army is for you."

"well I'd love a good fight, but I'm not yet sure if I want to join your army without knowing anything else besides the Varden. Who are you fighting and why?"

"We in the Varden fight for the release of the king's grip over the people of Alagaesia. The king is a dragon rider and will therefor never die unless he dies in combat or disease. He killed the rest of the dragon riders and now controls almost all of Alagaesia. There are now only three dragon riders left, including him."

"Alright he seems like a pretty evil guy and all, so I'll join you, but I will not kill anyone unless absolutely necessary."

"Good, now if you don't mind, I would like to see your strength in action while you fight either Eragon or Roran. I will let you choose who you want to fight."

"If I may speak lady Nasuada," Eragon started "I would like to have the honor of fighting this new warrior. We can fight at the sparring field."

**~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER 1~~~~~~~~~~**

This was the first chapter in my first story. Please review and tell me how I can make this better. Also if you have a question, feel free to ask by reviewing.

**Answers to Questions:**

**Anon:** Maybe


	2. Goku VS Eragon

**Disclaimer**: Dragonrider Goku does not own Dragonball/Z/GT or the Inheritance Cycle, they are owned by the people who own them.

_**Last time: Goku met Nasuada and has agreed to join the Varden. He has decided to spar with Eragon in order to prove his worth. **_

As Goku followed Eragon and Nasuada, he realized that Eragon wasn't like a normal human; he had pointed ears and other inhuman features. He also noticed a group of higher powered creatures following behind them. He asked Eragon about this, but Eragon only said that they were his bodyguards. Goku wondered why Eragon was so special that he needed a group of bodyguards like Nasuada, but he didn't ask.

When they reached the sparring field, everyone got into a big circle with Eragon and Goku in the middle.

"Alright, choose your weapon and get ready to fight. I'll dull my sword so it doesn't injure you too bad." Eragon said to Goku.

"I don't know about dulling your sword, but don't worry about it, I can win this fight without even getting a scratch." Goku replied.

"What do you mean? You still don't have a weapon to fight with, how do you expect to beat me so easily?"

"I don't need a weapon, but if you insist, I'll use this stick." Goku said as he picked up a stick from the ground and swung it around a little.

"That won't be strong enough to survive my sword without the right wards. Unless you know these wards and can add them without using all your strength, you don't stand a chance with that piece of wood."

"You'd be surprised at what I can do. Like I said, I don't even need a weapon, but I'll use this one if it pleases you."

"Use what you like, but just know that you won't win."

"Let's go, I've been looking forward to a good fight, so don't ruin it for me now."

Then Eragon started slowly walking around Goku, as if looking for the right time to strike. Then in the blink of an eye, Goku was gone. Eragon was puzzled, and looked around for a second before spotting Goku behind him. Eragon charged at Goku this time, but the result was the same, Goku disappeared. This time though, Eragon could not find Goku. He searched for Goku's mind and found that Goku was floating in midair a few feet above himself. Then Goku went on the offensive and was rapidly hitting Eragon in the back with the stick. When Goku stopped, Eragon got back on his feet and started swinging Brisingr at Goku's head; Goku dropped his stick and raised his finger. Eragon was shocked, but couldn't stop his sword. Brisingr should have cut off Goku's finger, but instead it was stopped dead in it's tracks as if it had hit another sword.

"How, what, why, your finger should be gone right now, how did you stop my sword?" Eragon asked, dumbfounded.

"Your sword stopped because I used my Ki to make my hand as strong as steel. A special trick I know that comes in handy when fighting swordsmen." Goku replied.

"That means you are a magician. The only way to do that is by using magic."

"Nope, I'm just manipulating my energy. That technique requires little strength compared to some of my others."

"Show me some of these other techniques Goku."

"If you insist, I'll show you my Kamehameha wave."

Then Goku got into a fighting stance and appeared to be concentrating very hard. He then started yelling out, KA-ME at this point the ground itself started trembling, HA-ME now Goku had lifted himself high in the air and a small blue light was appearing from between his hands, HAAAAAAAAAA now the small light grew 20 times bigger and a beam of blue light shot out of it. The blast flew upwards until it disappeared from sight.

"Well how do you like it, that's my signature attack? It's the one I use the most when I'm in a tight situation." Goku asked Eragon.

"That was amazing. Can you teach me how to do something like that?" Eragon asked Goku.

"I could teach it to you, but we need a lot of time if you want to be able to perfect it. I would use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but unfortunately, I have no idea where it is or if it even works anymore after what happened before I came here."

"Well, I'll say that you did an incredible job at your test. You managed to beat me with as much ease as you predicted. You also showed us an incredible new trick that could be able to defeat Galbatorix." Nasuada told Goku.

"I have no idea who Galbatorix is, but I'm guessing he's the evil king you want to kill."

"Yes, Galbatorix is the king, and he will pay for what he has done to Alagaesia."

"Alright now, I've shown you what I'm worth, so now what do you want me to do?"

"Now we need you to stay with us until we attack Dras-Leona. With you on our team, we can't lose."

**~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER 2~~~~~~~~~~**

As before, please review. I know there are some things I could do better so please do tell. Questions appreciated. Thank You


	3. Blodhgarm and DrasLeona

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with other things and haven't really been working on the story. I take full responsibility, but here goes chapter three.**

**Disclaimer**: Dragonrider Goku does not own Dragonball/Z/GT or the Inheritance Cycle, they are owned by the people who own them.

_**Last time: Goku defeated Eragon with ease and is now traveling to Dras-Leona with the Varden. **_

As the Camp traveled, Goku was busy trying to teach Eragon some of his Energy attacks. Eragon was getting the general idea, but he was trying to add magic into the mix. This was keeping him from being able to grasp the concept of the energy attack. Goku saw an incredible amount of potential in this boy, almost as much as in Gohan. If he could somehow unlock this potential, he could turn Eragon into the greatest fighter Alagaesia had ever known. During the few days since he joined the varden, Goku had learned about how many people in this world could use magic by speaking in an ancient language. He had also discovered more about the war and had found out about Eragon being the last free dragon rider. He had, of course, been introduced to Saphira, whom he had naturally been shocked to meet.

Now, Goku was trying to figure out who the shadowy bodyguards of Eragon's were. He had spotted one of them leaving Eragon's tent, and was curious as to who they were. As he followed the trail of the creature, he realized that the creature was traveling through the alleyways as if it were trying not to be noticed. Goku soon found the creature as it was entering another tent in an area of the camp that Goku had never been to. When Goku peered into the tent, he saw the creature sitting within. It looked almost like a pointy eared wolf that stood on two legs and walked like a human. As he was trying to figure out what he was looking at, the creature stood and spoke to him.

"I know you are there friend of Eragon." It said.

"I thought I had my power masked enough, but obviously you could still sense me." Goku replied.

"I can sense your mind and have known of your following me. I am Blodhgarm an elf from Du Weldenvarden. I have been chosen by Queen Islanzadi to be one of the twelve elven bodyguards of Eragon. Is this all the information you seek?"

"Actually that is what I wanted to find out when I got here, but you said you were an elf right? If that's true then how come I haven't seen any elves with fur like yours, Arya said she was an elf, and she didn't have fur."

"Yes, Arya is an elf. I have fur because I felt like this was the right body for me, then I simply used magic to create it. It was how I wanted it."

"Fine I guess that makes sense, but I have to wonder, where are all the other elves? I've only seen you and a few others around here."

"The elven army is on its way to Uru'baen from the north. We will meet them there."

"Okay, well I should probably be going to my tent so I can catch some sleep. See you around sometime?"

"Perhaps we may speak again Goku, but for now you must go."

"Bye then Blodhgarm."

At this Goku left and went back to his tent. He didn't want anyone to notice he was gone and get worried. However, while Goku had been with Blodhgarm, Eragon had been listening in on their conversation and was waiting for Goku at the entrance to his tent. When Goku got there, he herd Eragon speak to him from the shadows.

"I heard your conversation with Blodhgarm. I suppose you no longer need to be told about the elves and their position in this war." Eragon started.

"So I did feel your presence in my head, well no, I think I know everything I need to know about the elves." Goku replied.

"Good well then, we will be arriving at the city of Dras-Leona soon. I hope you are ready for your first real fight in this war."

"I believe I am; now how exactly do you plan to attack the city?"

"I think we will first come up with a plan to assess the defenses and number of troops the city has and go on from there."

"I can tell you roughly how many people are within the city and about how many of them are in Galbatorix's army."

"Good, I'll be counting on that. Well it's late; we'll talk more of the plan for attack in the morning."

"You're right, we should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Eragon."

"Goodnight Goku."

The next morning, Eragon and Goku met with lady Nasuada and conferred about strategy. Later in the day, the Varden's caravan reached the outskirts of Dras-Leona. However, when Goku felt for the energies of those inside the city, he felt someone very strong and familiar. Goku didn't think much of it at first, but did tell Eragon of a stronger than normal power level in the city. When the army arrived at the gates, however, they called out to the enemy, giving a speech asking for surrender so no bloodshed would occur. Then five cloaked men, four with mutilations along their bodies, appeared on the wall. The middle one threw back his cloak and laughed as a large red dragon jumped up onto a house in the city and roared a large red flame across the sky. Then, as if that wasn't enough, the high power level skyrocketed and a familiar man to Goku flew up into the sky.

"So Kakarot, you've finally come to the city. I hope we get our chance to fight soon. Hahahahaha."

**End of Chapter 3**

**Please review. If you have any ideas on what will happen next, feel free to say them. I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for waiting. **


	4. Waiting for a Plan

**Disclaimer**: Dragonrider Goku does not own Dragonball/Z/GT or the Inheritance Cycle, they are owned by the people who own them.

_**Last Time: Goku met Blodhgarm and the Varden reached Dras-Leona only to find Murtagh and a familiar face that knows Goku's name.**_

When Goku saw his eternal rival up in the sky, he knew that whatever had sent him to Alagaesia had affected everyone in the time chamber. Vegeta had also been transported here, and by the looks of it, had been found by the empire. If this was the case, then the Varden may have to deal with more than they thought. As Goku wondered about this, Eragon noticed that the man who was now floating in midair looked similar to Goku. After the Varden's troops went back to the camp, Eragon confronted Goku and asked if he knew the new enemy.

"Goku, I think the man who appeared out of nowhere and flew looked kind of like you. Do you happen to know him?" Eragon asked Goku outside of his tent.

"Yes Eragon, that's my good friend and rival Vegeta. He was once the prince of all sayans and was known as the strongest sayan warrior, until I defeated him back in my world. After that we both trained hard to surpass the other and I came out on top when I went super sayan. After that I stayed ahead of him enough that he wouldn't dare challenge me. I have no idea how he got here, but it was probably the same way I did." Goku told Eragon.

"Wow, that's something, a prince is now serving king Galbatorix. This could get interesting. If he's your friend though, why is he trying to fight you or at least this Kakarot guy?"

"Actually Kakarot is my real name, but only Vegeta calls me it. Everyone else calls me Goku. However, that is a little odd, why would he attack me if he knows he hasn't been able to defeat me in the past?"

"Oh well, I suppose we'll find out more about it later on. For now, we need to focus on how to take the city without all being killed by Thorn and Vegeta. I say we confer about it with lady Nasuada instead of out here in the open where anyone can hear."

At this point Eragon and Goku left for Nasuada's pavilion. When they got there, they asked for permission to enter and when granted it, they went inside. They told Nasuada what Goku had told Eragon at the tent. When they were done, Nasuada stood up and addressed Goku.

"Well, I believe that since you are obviously the only one in the Varden capable of fighting this Vegeta person. You should be the one to face him in battle. If you can lead him away from the city so we can attack, then we can take over the city without fear of their army slaughtering us as if we were helpless to defend against it." Nasuada told Goku.

"Very well Lady Nasuada. I have been waiting for the chance to go all out against an opponent. Vegetas defiantly the best they have. Who knows, I may even be able to convert him to our side of this war."

"That would be incredible, but I fear it may be too much to ask for. If you can just keep him away from the city, it would be a great help to our cause."

"I'll try my best. When we fight though, we tend to demolish whatever area we're in. I hope I can get Vegeta far enough away that the city isn't damaged."

"Do whatever you must Goku. I believe you can succeed."

At this, one of the guards came in and asked for permission to allow in a man named Jeod. Nasuada said that she would allow it, and an old looking man came in with a large book.

"I've done it again." Jeod blurted out loud to the entire group.

"What have you done Jeod?" Nasuada asked.

"I have found a way into the city that will not take us through the gates. Instead it is through an old sewer system. It may sound crazy, but I believe there is an elven built sewer system that will go throughout the city underground."

As they talked about possible ways of breaking into the city, Goku zoned out and began to think of what had happened to him and Vegeta to get them here. Obviously by the way Vegeta was respected and most likely feared by everyone in the imperial army, he had shown off a few of his tricks. They knew he was powerful, but he had probably tried to kill some of them at first when he arrived in Alagaesia. This was most likely the reason that king Galbatorix had decided to allow Vegeta into his army. He had seen the power Vegeta possessed and had found a way to get Vegeta to serve him. Goku made a silent promise that he would figure out what had happened to Vegeta and try to free him from it.

Now, as Jeod left and Eragon and Nasuada began to speak with each other, Goku asked if he could leave to get prepared in case Vegeta or Murtagh decided to attack the Varden at some point. Goku was given permission to go as long as he came back when he was called.

Goku decided to go and practice his sparring against some of the elves. When he got there, however, he noticed that Vegeta wasn't in the city anymore. He tried to sense out his power and realized that Vegeta was actually just outside of the Varden camp. Goku decided to go and see what Vegeta was up to. When he saw Vegeta, he called out to him.

"Hey Vegeta, what are you doing over here? You do know that everyone thinks you're a part of Galbatorix's army right? If you get caught, you could be in a lot of trouble." Goku yelled out as he flew off towards Vegeta.

"Kakarot, I should have known you would find me over here. If you must know, I came here to decide on what I'm going to do in this war. I don't actually work for this stupid Empire. I just tagged along when I heard that you were on the opposite side of battle. I still want to fight you, but I don't want to serve Galbatorix. And yes I know the Varden will try to take me out, but what can they really do to me?" Vegeta replied.

"Well good point, but if you just wanted to fight me, all you had to do was ask. I'll gladly fight with you. I'll even fight now, if you want to."

"Yes, that would be fun. We can fight out by the desert far to the east. Nobody will get in our way there."

"Sounds good to me, let's go there now."

**End of Chapter 4**

As always, please review. Say whatever you like, questions are wanted, and ideas will be taken into consideration. Thanks for waiting, next chapter should be up in about a week maybe.


	5. Vegeta's Story

**Disclaimer**: Dragonrider Goku does not own Dragonball/Z/GT or the Inheritance Cycle, they are owned by the people who own them.

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait I've been very busy lately and couldn't get the computer to type this story, but I do have the next few chapters planned out so they should be out soon.

_**Last Time: After seeing Vegeta, the Varden planned for a way into the city. Meanwhile, Goku found Vegeta, and the two have plans to fight in the desert. **_

While the two super sayans raced off towards the desert, Eragon noticed the surge in power and went outside to see what it was. He saw the two energy trails heading away from the city and decided to follow them. Goku and Vegeta were too focused to sense the small energy Eragon was letting off following them. By the time they decided they were far enough away, they were deep into the desert. As they sparred they decided to keep their power down below super sayan so nobody noticed the energies from the Varden or from the Empire. Meanwhile Eragon and Saphira were hiding on the other side of a large sand dune spying on the two warriors as they stared at each other. Then Vegeta went on the offensive and started throwing punches at Goku so fast that Eragon could barely see the two dodging and throwing punches at each other. Then Vegeta started talking to Goku and telling him about how he had woken up leaning against the walls of uru baen he had seen a group of soldiers in the distance and had gone towards them. He asked them where he was and who they were and they skeptically told him about the empire and asked who he was.

~~~Flashback~~~

"I am Vegeta the prince of sayans and I demand that you take me to see this emperor Galbatorix so I can see just what makes him so great." Vegeta answered.

"Nobody just walks up to us and asks to see the emperor without us even knowing who you are. I suggest you leave the city area now before we are forced to take drastic measures." The soldiers replied to Vegeta's demands.

"Is that so, then I suppose I'll have to go and meet with him without you soldiers bothering me. See you back in hell."

Then Vegeta quickly snapped all their necks and flew over the wall and into the city. He easily spotted the palace under the rock shelf hanging over the city and flew towards the large entranceway. He knocked the door down and flew quickly down the hall. He burst into the throne room and casually walked towards the king sitting there.

"So you're the one who burst into my palace and killed some of my men, who are you, tell me before I decide to serve you as a snack for Shurikan." Galbatorix told Vegeta.

"Why should I tell you who I am, I'm guessing you're the king those soldiers told me about. What makes you so special emperor of whatever this place is called?" asked Vegeta.

"Well, you have much fearlessness in you, but I suppose you don't know who you're addressing. I am King Galbatorix, the most powerful of the dragon riders and king of Alagaesia. Now answer my question and tell me who you are and why you're here."

"I am Vegeta prince of the sayans and the strongest fighter in the universe. I am here because of whatever it is Kakarot did when we were training that apparently left me in this world without any knowledge of where I am. I came to you to see if I could finally get some answers from someone who actually knows something."

"Well then, I suppose I could help you find out how to return to your world if you help me with something else."

"I'm listening, go on."

"Well were in the middle of a war between us and the rebellious Varden and I can see you have great strength within you. If you could help me destroy the Varden, I will answer all your questions and help send you back to where you came. Do we have a deal prince Vegeta?"

"I suppose I could help take out this enemy of yours but I want control of your entire army so I can do it my way. Also I want to know if you've seen Kakarot, he probably calls himself Goku. He looks like me except he is more of idiot than me."

"Actually my spies have sent reports of a new member of the Varden with that name; apparently he too has much power within him."

"Good I'd like to go there now and see how my friend has been. Where is he now?"

"I want you to go to the city of Dras-Leona, which is where the Varden is heading. There you will meet another dragon rider named Murtagh who will fill you in from there."

At this Vegeta flew off to the city of Dras-Leona where he met with Murtagh and was filled in on the current situation. Then he rested and prepared for the Varden to arrive in a few days' time.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

By the time Vegeta had finished his story about what had happened to him since his arrival in Alagaesia, the fight had died down to the two attacking each other every once in a while. Then when Vegeta was about to strike again, he suddenly stopped in midair and started screaming and grabbing his head. He flew back down to the ground while his head was throbbing. Then they all heard a voice inside their minds.

"So, you thought I wouldn't notice this fight Vegeta, I really thought you would prove to be loyal, but I suppose that was too much to ask for, well anyways, at least I can now capture Eragon using you as my slave. And I also have Goku here too. Now, I win."

**End of Chapter 4**

As always, please review. Sorry about obviously going over my 1 week schedule, but the next chapter will hopefully be up soon.


	6. First Encounter

**Disclaimer**: Dragonrider Goku does not own Dragonball/Z/GT or the Inheritance Cycle, they are owned by the people who own them.

_**Last Time: Vegeta told his story about coming to Alagaesia, and then someone attacked his mind. **_

Vegeta was freaking out as his mind was under attack by Galbatorix. He had nothing he could do to stop this and could feel Galbatorix trying to take over his body. Even though he had already experienced the mind control of Babidi, that had involved more of Babidi making his evil desires take him over. This hadn't worked out very well for Babidi considering Vegeta had gone rouge and nearly killed Babidi and Buu.

This form however, was much different and involved all of Vegeta's actions being completely taken over. This was too much for even the prince of sayans to resist. He finally couldn't handle the attack on his mind and gave up. He then felt a dark and evil presence controlling all of his actions as well as reading his mind and looking at everything Vegeta had ever experienced. Then when the rapid memory surge ended, Galbatorix started laughing using Vegeta's own mouth and prepared to charge up a huge energy blast.

"What happened Vegeta, I thought you couldn't be caught by mind control after what happened with Babidi and Buu? You shouldn't be acting like this." Goku asked worriedly.

"HAHAHA the sayan prince you once knew is nothing. No matter how hard he tries he cannot resist my attack. This Babidi was weak, but I am strong. Now go and perish with the rest of the Varden!" yelled Galbatorix in Vegeta's voice.

At this Vegeta fired the blast towards Goku along with a mind attack from Galbatorix. The mind attack distracted Goku just enough to allow the blast to hit full force. Afterwards Goku was knocked out and barely alive while Eragon and Saphira shook in fear as Vegeta started walking towards them with an evil grin on his face. As the two tried to fly away, Vegeta came up and knocked Saphira to the ground with a single hit to the head. Saphira was out cold as Eragon struggled to get out from his trapped position under Saphira.

"So, the last hope of the Varden is now trapped and beaten under his own unconscious dragon. I'm sure Brom would be proud to know that his training had been for nothing." Vegeta said as he began to grab Saphira and lift her up so he could drag Eragon out.

Then he grabbed Eragon and flew him away while leaving Goku and Saphira to die in the desert. He had planned to bring Saphira as well, but due to her size he would have to come back to get her after dropping off her rider in the dungeons within the palace. He needed Eragon alive for sure, but while Saphira would be a great asset, she was not truly needed.

Then Vegeta began to pick up speed so he could make it to uru baen before anyone in the Varden could realize that Eragon was missing. Now that the last free dragon rider was defeated, there was no possible way the Varden could win the war. However, unknown to Galbatorix, There was one dragon in the world that had the power to stop him. A dragon unlike any other in all of Alagaesia and its history. A dragon that was not supposed to be there. A dragon with enough power to bring life back to a world. A dragon known as Shenron.

**End of Chapter 6**

Sorry about making you all wait for a chapter and then giving you one at barely half the length of my others, but it's still better than no chapter and it is a fight chapter. I have not been able to get to my computer much in the past weeks but now I'm back and ready to give you more chapters in this story. I also want to ask a question to all my readers. I would like to get more ideas for other DBZ crossovers to do when this is over and would appreciate your input. But please no overused ideas such as DBZ and Naruto, I think there are already enough of those. Please review and I will be back soon.


	7. True Names

**Disclaimer**: Dragonrider Goku does not own Dragonball/Z/GT or the Inheritance Cycle, they are owned by the people who own them.

_**Last Time: Vegeta was taken over by Galbatorix and has defeated Eragon and Goku**_

Vegeta had arrived at the palace with Eragon and after locking him within the dungeon had been sent back to see if Saphira could be captured as well. When he arrived however, he found both the dragon and Saiyan missing. He wasn't worried about this too much as even if they had returned to the Varden they would still be out matched by his strength and magic together. At this thought Vegeta tilted his head back and started laughing the way he would as he defeated his opponent.

Meanwhile, in parts unknown, the two who had fought Vegeta began to stir as they awoke from the unconsciousness vegeta had inflicted during the battle. Goku was the first to rise and be fully aware of his surroundings. He was currently in the middle of a crater in a city that looked as if it had been made to house giants.

Saphira woke up shortly after and could tell that this wasn't any city she had ever heard of. She saw Goku looking around at the large and deserted looking buildings.

"Where are we?" Saphira asked Goku as soon as she had recovered enough to think straight.

"I'm not sure Saphira, but it looks as if this city hasn't been used in ages and the buildings are much larger than those in Dras-Leona." Goku replied.

"_This is the Doru Araeba, the former great city of the dragon riders located on the island of Vroengard." _ Came an old yet powerful voice in the minds of both Goku and Saphira.

"What, who's there, show yourself." Goku yelled out as he searched for the source of the voice.

"_Settle down Saiyan, I mean you no harm. My name is Glaedr, I am a dragon like Saphira, but I do not have a body any longer so don't worry about looking for me. If you must know where I am then check the saddle bags Saphira carries. I am the one who trained Saphira and Eragon while they were in the city of the elves Ellesmera."_Glaedr replied to Goku's outburst.

"Ebrithil, I did not know you were with us." Saphira told Glaedr.

"_I was not until something happened and I was transported into this saddle. I do not know how I got here or why, but I do know that this is Vroengard."_

"The name sounds familiar, but I don't believe I remember much of this place." Saphira told the dragon.

"Wait I thought we were in the desert fighting that crazy king who took over Vegeta. How did we get here, and where's Eragon?" Goku asked.

"_I told you I have no idea how we came to this place, but if you fought Galbatorix then Eragon has probably been captured. Let us hope I am wrong and he is safe."_

"I know for a fact Eragon isn't safe. Vegeta easily defeated all three of us when he got help from the king. Even if Eragon escaped, Vegeta could easily find and kill him. If this is like Babidi's mind control, then Vegeta will have been sent back to his blood thirsty state. I fear he will try to destroy the Varden if we do not return quickly." Goku replied

"_Well then we better hope that we can return in time to save the camp. However, I wonder why we have been sent to this place. Perhaps we have something we need to do here first."_

"True, I can sense an incredibly strong power that seems to be coming from within this very island. I do believe something is here, I just don't know what that thing is."

"_Well, this makes it even more important that we find out what is here."_

Just then a great rumbling could be heard as well as a powerful voice as if it was coming from the island itself.

"WHEN ALL SEEMS LOST AND YOUR POWER IS INSIGNIFICANT, GO TO THE ROCK OF KUTHIAN AND OPEN THE VAULT OF SOULS." Came the powerful voice from the mountain itself.

"What in the world was that?" Goku yelled out in shock as the voice faded into silence.

"_I know of this rock spoken of, but I have never heard of the vault of souls. I wonder what it means. The rock of Kuthian is in this city." _Glaedr replied.

"Then we must go to it and find out the meaning of this message." Saphira told Glaedr.

"_It is in the direction opposite the closest building. In a park you will find a large stone. This is the rock, but I don't know about the rest of the message." _

After a bit of searching, the three found the rock and had gone up to it so they could figure out what the significance of it was. They decided to speak their names to the rock, but nothing seemed to happen.

"_I was afraid of this. It seems we may need to speak our true names in order to get the rock to do whatever we need it to do. This may be a problem as I'm sure you two don't know your true names."_

"Well then, I suppose we'll just have to find out what they are. How do we do that Glaedr?" Goku asked.

"_You must use the ancient language to find_ _the words that best describe you."_ Glaedr told the Saiyan.

Then the three went off and made a temporary camp inside one of the broken buildings nearby. Goku and Saphira tried all day to discover their names. Goku was also taught all the words he didn't know by one of the two dragons. After a few days, Saphira had a breakthrough as she managed to discover her name. This drove the Saiyan to try even harder to discover his name so he wouldn't be the one stopping them from being able to find out what the secret was behind what they had heard. Goku spent much time with this, and had to constantly be asking what a certain word was due to his lack of knowledge in this language. After much time, he remembered the description of a super saiyan.

"Glaedr, how do I say this in the ancient language, 'Sun warrior awakened by anger'?" Goku asked the wise old dragon.

"_If I am correct, that is 'Rodull drengr vaknao kaupa reidi'._" The dragon replied

At this, the saiyan suddenly grew still as he had heard his true name said aloud by the old dragon. Goku realized that he had been correct and that his true name had to do with him being a super saiyan.

"That's it! My true name, we found it. Now we can get to work on finally finding out the secret." Goku exclaimed with great excitement as the magic began to wear off.

"Good, then now we must go as soon as possible to the rock." Saphira replied to Goku's outburst.

The dragon began to get up and rush out the doorway. After a short walk the three were at the rock and they started to recite their true names to the rock. Glaedr went first and was followed by Saphira. Goku then stepped closer to the rock and said his name.

"Rodull drengr vaknao kaupa reidi"

At that a line began to form on the rock and split until it became the shape of a door. The door then opened outward until it showed a deep passage that seemed to go on forever. They then began their decent into the dark tunnel that according to Glaedr shouldn't have existed. Eventually they found an archway that was covered in glyphs that none of them could read. Saphira snorted, releasing a small jet of flame from the pit of each nostril, and then, as one, she and Goku walked through the archway.

**End of Chapter 7**

I've decided that in order to make up for my lack of updating and the short chapter last time I would make this chapter longer. Goku's true name is for the most part a word by word translation of Sun Warrior Awakened by Anger in Old Norse besides awakened which is in the ancient language. As always remember to review, I will try to update as soon as possible.


	8. The Vault of Souls

**Disclaimer**: Dragonrider Goku does not own Dragonball/Z/GT or the Inheritance Cycle, they are owned by the people who own them.

_**Last Time: Goku, Saphira, and Glaedr are somehow transported to Vroengard and have entered the vault of souls. **_

Galbatorix fully had the intention of sending his new slave to destroy the Varden as it camped outside of Dras-Leona, but he was also starting to realize that his mind control was slowly weakening. He knew that the saiyan would do what he was told, but after seeing Vegeta's memories, Galbatorix knew that his best chance of keeping Vegeta from breaking the mental wall separating his mind from the rest of his body was to keep Vegeta out of large battles. The saiyan was already beginning to grow back into his original aggressive state. Galbatorix decided that it was best to let the Varden realize that their only hope of winning was currently dead, missing, or captured. When they found this out they would obviously run and hide like they had when he had first tried to destroy them centuries ago.

Vegeta had been told to stay at the palace and not leave unless told to by the king himself. This left the warrior prince with very little to do as he sat around waiting for an order. He occasionally went to the dungeon to check on the prisoner he had brought in days before. Eragon was almost always sleeping as he had been given huge amounts of drugs to keep him from being able to use his magic. Other times Vegeta decided to simply read one of the books in the large library of the palace. Vegeta wasn't a big reader but had found the stories of a certain adventurer very interesting. The man always seemed to find some long forgotten secret and had to struggle to survive the traps placed to protect it.

Otherwise Vegeta tried training in the large soldier's barracks. The troops had learned the hard way not to bother Vegeta when he trained. They were already down a good 15 soldiers since the saiyan prince had arrived. The practice dummies could never hold up to Vegeta's blows though and left him more bored then when he started the training.

While Vegeta sat around all day, Nasuada had of course realized that Eragon, Saphira, and Goku were all missing. She also knew that their retreat was the signal that Galbatorix was waiting for to attack them, so she stayed put. She made sure that the rest of the army, besides her trusted advisors, believed that the dragon rider was still there. The elves in the group were all using their magic to find Eragon, but he was being blocked from their senses. Goku was too far away to be found by the elves and they knew he would never return from wherever he was in time to help them should a fight occur. They could also tell that Saphira was with Goku, but still didn't know where that place was. Nasuada only hoped that wherever he was, Goku could return before anything too bad happened.

Meanwhile, Goku, Saphira, and Glaedr are entering through the archway and into the vault of souls. As they entered a large dome-like chamber, Goku noticed two features that stood out among the rest. First was the multitude of large spherical objects along the walls. Each object had a large ancient energy within it. Second was the metal man with the head of a dragon.

The man was standing in front of a throne that seemed to have been holding his weight for centuries. He walked up to the new visitors and stared at them with eyes that seemed to be made of a deep red flame. Then the creature roared at Goku with a voice that sounded as if many dragons were all roaring at once. As Goku prepared himself to defend against the sword the being held, he felt a great force enter his mind with such force that it tore through him without even seeming to try. Goku was overwhelmed as his vision seemed to split into six different sections. He witnessed his memories being forced upon him by the presence within his mind. Suddenly he could feel himself moving his hands into position for an energy attack. He was forced to launch a smell beam at the ground and was shocked to see it do nothing as if it were absorbed by the rock. Then the creature started to pull his thoughts together and withdrew from his mind. As Goku fell to his knee from the rush in his own mind, he saw Saphira do the same.

'So it took over not only my mind, but Saphira's and probably Glaedr's as well' Goku thought 'this creature must be incredibly powerful to take over us all at once.'

The voice then returned to his mind, but instead of forcing itself in, it spoke what seemed to be an apology to him and Saphira. It also said something to Glaedr about welcoming him back and taking back his memories. Then Goku looked around and noticed the alcoves in the walls and saw dozens of orbs that seemed to be pulsing with a soft inner glow. Each orb seemed to have a small power within that seemed to be waiting in a dormant state for something to happen.

Then the mind spoke again: _You are not mistaken, hatchlings, nor do your eyes deceive you. We are the secret hope of our race. Here lie our hearts of hearts – the last free Eldunari in the land – and here lie the eggs that we have guarded for over a century. _

**End of Chapter 8**

This chapter took a while to plan out. If you have the book "Inheritance", then you may notice that the part with Goku in it was based on the chapter "Lacuna, Part the Second". Also I added a reference to a certain show in the Vegeta part of the chapter. Let's see if anyone can figure it out. As always review and I'm still looking for more ideas for DBZ crossovers to do after this one. Be back soon (hopefully).


End file.
